1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording apparatuses, such as video cameras and still cameras, which are capable of recording movies and still images, have been known. Some types of these recording apparatuses have, for example, a mode switch, so that a movie recording mode and a still image shooting mode can be switched.
In such video cameras, for example, even when a user intends to capture a still image, there are cases in which a shutter button is operated with a mode switch being set on the movie recording side, causing an image to be failed to be obtained in still image shooting.